Petals in the Wind
by Rejected14
Summary: For every petal she lets go, its one step closer to her life being happy again. you have to go through all the bad stuff before the good stuff can happen? right? I am terrible at summaries, guess your going to have to read it to find out how good the story is ;) GrayxLucy
1. Chapter 1

_**Petals in the Wind**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_~Lucy~_

She was running. Running away from her problems again. She couldn't help it, when it overwhelmed her all she could do is run. Her parents arguing always made her run. It all started when she was in 3rd grade. Whenever they started arguing she would run to a flower patch, the flowers always made her feel better. When she was in 4th grade she had met a boy who would visit the flower patch just to get away from his older sister and mother arguing. He'd bring his younger brother with him because he would cry when he heard them arguing.

She was so upset the flower patch wasn't working…. She pulled out her cell phone and called him.

"Gray….." she sniffled trying to sound like she wasn't crying, "I'm at the Flower patch again…."

"I'll bring Lyon with me," he said, "My sister and mother just started arguing again….like every day."

I hung up the phone and lay in the flowers. All around me where different kinds of roses. There were black, white, pink, red, and blue. The sky was empty. Not one cloud in the sky… how can't a beautiful day be anymore ruined then what it already was?

My eye lids got heavy and I fell asleep silently.

_~Gray~_

__"Lyon, Shut up! Lucy's trying to sleep see!" I pointed out to him as we found her, Asleep, in the middle of a ton of roses.

"She looked beautiful like that…" he said.

"We need to wake her up….. Or else she's going to be here all day for some rapist to come and find her," I sighed.

"Lucy, Lucy! It's time to wake up sleeping Beauty!" Lyon said.

"Lyon…..that's not how you wake up someone….calling them sleeping beauty…..really?" I said, looking at him funny.

_~Lucy~_

"Lyon…that's not how you wake someone…..calling them sleeping beauty really?" Gray said.

"You call me sleeping beauty one more time I'll shove your face into the dirt," I said laughing.

"Wow….She's awake….and lethal today," Gray laughed.

That day seemed to go by fast. Gray and Lyon always made my day better.

By the time that we realized the time we were walking down a dark street…..on the way to my house.

"School starts back up tomorrow…. Our break is over…. We go back to school for 2 weeks then exams…..then the school year is over for the summer," I said.

"And there is also that stupid end of the year dance," Gray sighed.

"You mean that formal summer dance? Ugh….I have to get a dress….." I complained.

"I think you guys should just blow it off and hang out with me instead," Lyon said.

I forgot Lyon was 1 year younger than us…but is being sent to a different school because of his high grades. He goes to a private school and he's not allowed to go into the public schools because they don't allow them in the public schools.

"I may just do that, if I decide not to go," I said.

We made it to my house. We made our goodbyes, and I made my way into my house. Inside my father was drinking and my mother was nowhere to be seen. I knew she had left to sleep over at Grandma's house. It happened every week, it wasn't new. I made my way up to my bedroom, locked myself inside and changed into my pajamas.

I threw on a purple tank top and a pair of black Sophie shorts. I sat on my bed and looked out the window. The night was beautiful. The moon shown so bright and made everything seem okay… even though it wasn't.

_**This is it for now. I hope you enjoyed it :3**_

_**Review and Favorite :3!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Petals in the wind**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_~Lucy~_

My day seem to go from bad to worst. I fell asleep in my first class. Someone dumped their lunch on me, and everyone who was my friend seemed to be ignoring me for some reason.

I was at my locker getting books out for my final class for the day. When I closed the door there on the other side stood my crush. Natsu Dragneel. But he was also the most popular guy in school. He could get any girl he wanted.

"Hey, what are you doing next to my locker?" I asked awkwardly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to that fancy dance with me this Friday," he asked.

My face flushed.

"S-s-sure!" I said.

"Great I'll pick you up at your house at 7 on Friday," he said walking away.

~Gray (later that day) ~

I just spent the last hour listening to Lucy talk on and on about that dumb popular guy who asked her to the dance. I had to go grocery shopping for my parents so I went over to the store and when I came out I saw Natsu in an alley way with one of his ex-girlfriends Lisanna. They were making out and then I heard Lisanna say:

"So your when are you going to come get me on Friday?"

"7:30" he said.

I could not believe what I had just heard. He was cheating on Lucy with his ex-girlfriend. He was going to humiliate her. I needed to tell her.

**Sorry to end it here. I'm upset about school and guys…I hate getting ignored….then my heart broken… **

**Read and review :/**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Petals in the Wind**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Authors note: I was thinking I need to put a cover on this story….I'll get on it soon….whatever…. I need to get my mind off the guy I like ignoring me and him getting a girlfriend….we've been friends for 11 years and you just start ignoring me….ughh asshole much. He's also in my art class…. But you guys don't need to know…..well you kind of know now….well…..here is your story!**

_~Lucy~_

I had got my dressed picked out, and now I just had to wait a few days for the dance. I was going to have an amazing time with my new boyfriend Natsu.

"Lucy! Why don't you just not go and hang out with me and Gray! We were going to go see a movie that night!" Lyon begged.

"I can't just ditch Natsu! I already told him I was going to go with him!"

"Well what if he ditches you? What will you do then?" Gray asked, he sounded pissed.

"He won't!"

"He's known for doing this stuff though!"

Got mad and started down the street. I couldn't stand how jealous Gray was being. He's been acting like this ever since I told him I was going with Natsu.

I wasn't watching where I was going and ended up running into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Lucy? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked me.

"Yea…?"

I looked up to see Lisanna was on the ground just like me, except she had been on the phone. I could hear the person asking if she was alright and what happened.

"I'm sorry!" I said, helping her up and picking up her phone to hand back to her.

The person's name on the phone was displayed as 'Natsu-Baby 3'

I didn't comment I just handed it back to her. We went our separate ways after. Lisanna was transferring from her old school next week; well that's what everyone said….

**I have to end it here due to the fact I started typing this yesterday (Snow day) and I have no freaking clue where I was going with this chapter…..ill make up for it in the next chapter when they are at the dance. **

**Thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Petals in the wind**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Authors note: this chapter is based on the fact that I have a formal dance in a few weeks and I didn't really want to go but guess what….. I bought a dress for it today….cause I liked the dress. I hate dresses by the way….. Not a girl person. Well enjoy your chapter. **_

_~Lucy~_

My mom was helping me with my hair. I attempted to curl it but apparently I was doing it wrong. My mom curled it and did my makeup, because she had the perfect way to do it I guess. I put on the dress I had bought and by the time I was done I looked beautiful…..and Natsu was here waiting for 10 minutes, talking to my dad.

"Daddy, I'm stealing him now," I laughed coming down the stairs.

"Wow you look beautiful," Natsu said, amazed.

"You do…. My baby girl looks so much like an angel," he said.

I walked up and gave a hug to my father. My parents ended up taking Many, Many pictures of Natsu and I, and some of just me.

As soon as that got done and over with we made our way to Natsu's car. (No he does not have motion sickness in my story). When we finally made it there the dance had already started and it took us a few minutes to get in.

_~An hour later (still at the dance) ~_

I was sitting at a table. Natsu had left 20 minutes ago for the bathroom. All around me people where drinking beer that one of the teacher brought with them.

I got up and started looking for Natsu. He wasn't anywhere near the bathrooms. He wasn't in the cafeteria getting drinks or food. I walked out onto the dance floor, people started bumping into me, and grinding on me. Something had caught my eye on one of the couples. Gray was dancing with a girl who had a crush on him, Juvia. He didn't look like he was having fun. I was now guessing that Juvia had started grinding up against him and he couldn't escape. I got bumped into and I turned around to see across the gym…. Natsu and Lisanna were making out against the wall.

"N-N-Natsu….?" I mumbled.

I felt the tears swell into my eyes. I ran out of the room faster than the wind. Gray warned me about him but I didn't listen. I pulled my phone out of (every females favorite spot to put stuff while in a dress that's not a purse!) cleavage. I texted Gray, and Natsu telling them I was leaving. Then I texted Lyon telling him I was coming over. I walked out of the school into the warm night. Tears smeared my make-up down my face and continued down the sidewalk.

When I had made it to Lyon's house my feet had blisters and where starting to bleed. Their mom answered the door.

"Lucy! What happened!?" She asked, in the worried tone.

I started crying ever harder. Lyon came up to the door, pushed his mom out of the way and pulled me inside to his bedroom. He sat me down on his bed and left for a moment. Then he came back in with some of his sister clothes. Since we wore the same size….like everything in clothes.

I changed into sweatpants and a low cut t-shirt with one of Lyon's hoodie.

"Lucy, you want to try to tell me what happened and why you came over here?" he asked, treating the back of my ankles.

"Natsu took me to the dance, he left to use the bathroom and 20 minutes later I decided that I was going to go look for him….and…and…. I found him making out with one of his ex-girlfriends," I said, tears going down my face, smearing my makeup even worst.

"Lucy, I'm sorry," he said hugging me.

I started to hear the phone ring in the other room. Lyons mom answered it.

"LYON! PHONE!" she yelled.

"COMING!" he yelled, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Yes, Lucy's here. You're coming home? Okay."

After a few minutes I walk into Lyons bathroom and start washing the makeup of my face.

"Lucy, Gray will be here in a few minutes," he said walking in.

_**Okay so I end it here because my hands are so freaking cold I can barely type. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this tragic chapter…..well not so tragic, tragic chapter. **_

_**Read and Review **___

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Petals in the wind**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Authors note: so I went to a dance to start off my 3 day weekend. Didn't completely suck…. I love party cars when you're getting dropped off by your friends…..lol. But like usual I didn't hook up with my crush…. SAD FACE! And I hate it when your friends grind with ya crush and your crush tries to escape. **_

_**So I'm spending my 3 day weekend writing my story, because my 5 day weekend last week (snow days) I did everything else possible. **_

_**So here is ya story!**_

_~Lucy~_

"Lucy, Gray will be here in a few minutes," Lyon said walking into the room.

I immediately hid in the covers of his bed, I was sitting on.

"Lucy….get out of my bed….." he said.

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"LUCY!" he yelled pulling the blankets off me.

I immediately turned into a ninja, rolled off the bed, sprung onto my feed and ran out of the room onto the balcony, where I locked the door so Lyon couldn't get in.

"Lucy get back in the house! Why are you hiding? LUCY!"

"BECAUSE!"

"LUCY!"

I had sat down on the edge of the balcony with my feet dangling off of it. I sighed loudly and fell onto my back to see gray, and Lyon sitting on the other side of the glass watching me, waiting for me to let them out here. I crawled over to the door and unlocked it quickly crawling back to my spot.

"Lucy, why are you out here?" Gray asked.

"Because I'm an idiot!" I said.

"You're not an idiot you go deceived, by a player…..who was obviously a player."

"SHUT UP! I've liked him for a while and I thought he actually liked me…..but obviously he didn't."

"Lucy, it's how he works, don't think of yourself as an idiot think of yourself as a victim in this case."

I sat there silently for a few moments. Then using a puppy face I looked up at gray. His face turned to surprise.

"Gray…." I said.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"My feet are killing me from those high heels…."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Carry me inside?"

"Fineeeeee."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me inside.

_~1 hour after the dance really ended~_

"Aren't your parents worried about you?" Lyon asked.

"Probably….I'll tell them I'm staying here tonight because my feet hurt and I don't want to walk home," I replied.

"Okay," Lyon and Gray both said, sitting upside down with me on the couch, watching TV. I pulled out my phone and dialed my mom's number. She answered in 1 ring.

"Lucy-Dearie where are you?" she asked.

"I'm at Gray and Lyon's. I'm staying the night because I injured my feet from the high heels you forced me into," I told her "I really need to learn how to walk in those without injuring myself."

"Okay," she said hanging up.

I closed my phone and put it away.

That night we all fell asleep on the couch. We were all laying on each other….comfortably….kinda awkwardly but we still fell asleep.

_**This is where I leave you because I have nothing else to put in this chapter that won't make it run on forever….. :p**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Petals in the Wind**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_~Lucy~_

I woke up the next morning. On the floor, on top of Lyon, who was on top of Gray. We had somehow made a dog pile while we slept. I got up, walked into the kitchen, got a bowl of dry cereal and went back into the living room and sat back down on the couch and started eating my mini wheat's. After about 5 minutes of watching the boys sleep on each other, I started throwing my cereal at them. They didn't move.

"Wake up," I said.

They didn't even move. I started kicking them. They still didn't move. I got up and sat on them. They still didn't move.

Why weren't they waking up? They were usually awake when I tried to wake them up.

"UGHHHHH!" I yelled.

Then…..something grabbed my foot.

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

Then out of nowhere Gray comes out from under the couch, with his hand around my ankle.

"When in the hell did you get under there!?"

"When you were not looking… your sitting on a thing of pillows," Gray laughed.

Lyon walks in, in his school uniform.

"It's Saturday, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I have some classes I need to take today," He said.

Lyon then looked at the clock, grabbed his bag, and gave me a hug goodbye then left. Leave me and Gray sitting on the floor.

"You know you're going to pick up the mini wheat's you threw at me," He yawned.

I started picking them up, and as I picked them up I started throwing them at him.

We had started an all-out mini-wheat war.

"Gray! Lucy! Clean this up! Go outside for a bit!" Gray's mom yelled.

"Yes, Mom," We both said.

After 20 minutes of cleaning the living room and collecting my stuff, we left Gray's house. We were heading to my house to drop off my stuff, for me to take a shower and get dressed, and then we were going to leave again.

_**~20 minutes of tired walking later~**_

I walked into my house, with Gray following behind. When I walked into my bedroom all my stuff was packed up.

"What the hell?" I said.

What was going on? I walked into the living room and saw my mom watching the news, with a cup of coffee.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Well, your father and I have decided to move back to our hometown,"

_**End for now because I have no plan of how to end this chapter. I have a plan for the story tho.**_

_**Thank you for reading. **_

_**Sorry if this story Sucks! :P**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Petals in the wind**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_~Lucy~_

_ T_onight I was moving back to my parents' hometown. Their home town is 500 miles away. Today was her last day of school. This means the sad goodbyes, and the last time to see everyone.

I walked to school in my black and pink hoodie, and short jean shorts and black converse. I was walked by myself, inside my pocket my phone started going off.

"Hello?" I said not even looking to see who was calling.

"School started 5 minutes ago! Where are you!" a girl spoke to her.

"Sorry, I'll be there soon I'm just outside!" I told her.

I walked up the school corridor and into the school. Nobody was wondering around the hallways. It was usual. I heard running footsteps and then a figure came into view.

"Lyon? What are you doing here? You're not even supposed to set foot in here!" I said.

"I'm breaking a few rules," he said, grabbing my wrist dragging me behind him.

I didn't know where we were going… or why Lyon was at the high school. When we made it to a classroom, he stood behind me and put his hands over tops of my eyes, and he moved me somewhere. When he had uncovered my eyes.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed.

My mouth dropped. Instead of school, the teachers agreed that instead of class, they would throw a fare-well party for Lucy. She couldn't help but smile and let tears of joy run down her face.

Gray walked up to her and hugged her.

"There's no need to cry. We will do all this later when the party is over," Gray laughed.

Everyone roared in laughter. I started laughing.

After a few hours of partying, I looked over and had seen Lyon talking to a girl that was in the junior class. Her name was Juvia and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. I looked around. Everyone seemed to be with someone. I got confused.

Suddenly…one by one people started leaving. Was the party over?

I walked up to Gray, who was chewing on a slice of pizza.

"Did the party end and I didn't know it?" I asked him.

"Not quiet," he said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" I asked him dumbly.

I felt hands grab my arms and start dragging me somewhere.

When they had finally gotten to where they were going I was placed in a chair in a room that everyone had moved to. I looked up from the floor to see I was sitting on a stage in the auditorium. I was sitting there awkwardly, everyone was sitting in the audience…and I didn't know why.

"Lucy!" someone yelled.

I looked around but saw no one. Then the lights had gone out.

A spot light had found itself to Lucy and she found her-self in a pretty white sundress, and flower petals being let go, floating in the wind.

"How…in…the…hell…did…I…get…in…a…dress…so…suddenly…?" I said.

What the hell was going on here? I didn't understand it. She was another light start shining. At the other end of the auditorium I was Gray standing there in a black suit with a blue tie. He started speaking and through the speakers we all heard his words.

_"Lucy, this took a lot to get the teachers to allow us to do this. We wanted this day to be special for your last memory here with us. We don't want you to forget all of us."_

Another light showed from the opposing door from Gray. There stood Lyon.

_"Lucy, these years being friends with you have been amazing. It's sad to see you go. Even though this wasn't what Gray and I wanted to do, Ultear said this is the best way apparently. You're like a sister to me, and I couldn't have had a better friend like you! We will miss you! You better come visit!" _

I heard footsteps come on stage. Then the lights turned on. There was a person holding bouquet of pink, red, yellow roses, with two blue roses in the middle. Another one was holding a picture collage of every picture they thought Lucy would like, of the good times they all had together with her, and they had a poster with everyone saying goodbye and words to remember them by. I couldn't help but smile.

I was handed a microphone.

"Thank you. This is too much, I didn't think this day was going to be this fun," I started crying again, "I don't want to leave but I have to, please don't forget me, I will visit!"

_~Later that night~_

I was walking home with Lyon and Gray. They were helping me carry everything home, since everyone had something to give to me. When they made it to her house, they placed everything in the car she was going to be riding to her new house in. when they were done, and Lucy had to leave she turned to the guys. They both had their hands behind their backs.

"Our family got together and made you something," Lyon said handing her a folded quilt.

It was blue with pink embroidery, and there was stitching of people doing a lot of different things. She saw on the folded part that was showing, there was a picture of what she thinks is Gray, Lyon, and Lucy playing the flower field. With the words "We Love you!3" on it.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Me and Lyon also decided to be cheesy and get you a gift," Gray said.

He placed a necklace on my neck. It was a cute locket. And when she opened it, it had a picture of the three of them in it.

Lucy immediately hugged them both.

"Thank you."

_~Normal POV~_

It seemed like that was the hardest thing was leaving them, to go somewhere else.

When the car was pulling away Lucy looked out the back of the car window and waved to them goodbye and started crying. She didn't want to leave. Her phone started going off.

When she answered it….

"Lucy, stop crying, everything is going to be okay,"

She smiled but continued crying.

"Gray…Lyon… Stop crying too,"

She could hear the sounds of them crying for her.

And she knew this was hard on them too….

**The end for now**

**Yes this still goes on for now. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**It only took me all week to do this because of my school work and stuff. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Petals in the Wind

Chapter 8

_**Authors note: so I don't have internet and I'm borrowing internet from a place in town with internet. I got the idea form the fact that I got invited to prom by my brother (he's my friend but he's almost like my brother). Hahaha! A junior in my school is scared of me! I'm a freshman! Hahahahaha! Loser…**_

~Lucy~

A year had gone by since I was last able to speak or see Gray and Lyon. All connections seemed to be cut off.

I was now in my senior year of high school and it was the 4th quarter. Which meant the school year would end soon…and prom was coming up.

"Lucy! Lucy!" a petite blue haired girl said happily.

"What?" I answered.

"Gajeel asked me to prom!" She said jumping up and down.

"OMG! Levy! That's awesome!" I joined her in jumping.

"So did you find anyone to go with?" Levy asked.

"No…." I said sadly.

"What do you mean by no?" a voice behind them said.

"Oh, hey Erza! We were just talking about how Levy got a prom date but I don't…." I explained.

"Wow, you're the only one without a date here!" Erza said.

"What! Gerard asked you to prom!?" Levy said.

"Yes…." She said.

"Congratulations!" I commented.

I literally was the only one without a prom date. This made me feel upset and everything was making me mad. I couldn't just ask any guy to go with me. Everyone was already going with someone. And well….I am just alone…having an odd number different of boys a girls sucks.

_~That Night~_

I was lying in bed. I had 1 week till prom and I wasn't going to go. I felt tears streaming down my face. It was my senior year and I wasn't going to my prom. I was interrupted by my phone going off. I opened my phone to see a message from Lyon. It was a picture of him and Juvia. They had a sign that said "No need to cry! We miss you too!" He always seemed to know when I was upset and how to make me feel better.

My phone ended up ringing again. This time it was a message from Gray. I opened it to see a picture of him holding up a dress. The message included said "Forget something at my house? Your shoes are here too."

That was back from when I went to the formal dance last year.

I couldn't help but start laughing. How did I forget that there? I could have sworn I brought that home with me.

_~Next morning~_

There was a knock at my door.

"Lucy, sweetheart, someone's here to visit you…." My mother said with a sleepy voice.

I looked at the clock… it was about 6 a.m. I got out of bed in my pajamas and walked downstairs to see two exhausted boys with a bunch of bags. It took me a minute to realize…..my bed friends were here.

"Gray…Lyon..?"

"Lucy!" they both said.

I ran up and hugged them both.

**I have to end it here because there is a lot more I need to write but I don't have the time at the moment and you're all probably going "UPDATE ALREADY DAMMIT BEFORE I FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY!"**

**Oh and I thought I would tell you…. When I finished writing this story….. Someone I don't know paid my family's whole internet bill. We can't figure out who it is but I was having a good day back on Friday and that just made it better. **

**Well you probably don't want to hear any more of my boring life. **


	9. Chapter 9 GUESS WHAT! I UPDATED!

**Petals in the Wind **

**Chapter 9**

**Authors Note:**** Sorry it took so long to update….. I've had writers block, not enough time to do ANYTHING, and schoolwork….. Ugh my lifeeeee!**

~3 days after they showed up~

I was sitting in class thinking about what to do after school with Lyon and Gray.

"Lucy! Lucy! EARTH TO LUCY! WE ARE TALKING TO YOU!" Erza yelled into my face.

"Huh what?" I must have been off thinking about something not paying attention today.

"We were asking you if you wanted to help us look for dresses for prom, and maybe a dress for you too." Levy smiled.

"Yea sure," I said.

~After School~

For 2 hours I had been sitting here watching them trying on dresses. They tried to get me to find a dress for prom but I didn't want to look for one, since I wasn't going.

"I'm going to go grab a soda," I said getting up.

I walked outside and down the street to the street vendor. As I put my money inside the machine, a hand comes over and presses a button, making the drink drop from its spot, and another hand goes under my legs and grabs it.

"HEY!" I turned around to see Gray drinking my soda and Lyon standing there.

"Just when I thought you couldn't pick any grosser of a flavor you, you get Grape soda!" Gray said passing the soda off to Lyon.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We got bored and we hear your mom talking to you on the phone, and she told us to get out of the house before she took the butcher knife to our heads….. Apparently she can't stand out arguing anymore," Lyon explained.

"Are you Lucy? The one who came in with the Blue haired girl and the Red haired girl?" Someone behind me asked.

I turned around to see a girl with long black hair and beautiful pale blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a short dress and converse heels. She had a vest to show she was working at the store.

"Levy and Erza? Yea why?" I asked looking at her.

"They need you and wanted me to come retrieve you," she replied.

"Ok….." I said.

I followed the girl back to the shop; I had looped my arms around theirs, and walked them in with me. We made it into the store and immediately the guys disappeared. I just kept walking; I didn't actually care what they were doing. Immediately when I had made it to the changing area that Erza and Levy were I got attacked by them. I got pulled into the dressing room and had 3 dresses pushed in with me.

"TRY THOSE ON OR YOU DON'T COME OUT!" They yelled at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I yelled back.

They were serious, every time I tried to open the door they would slam it shut. They must have been trying on dresses still because every time I opened the door they would be in a different dress.

I finally gave in and tried on the first dress. It was a light blue, with a sparkly v cut strapless top with a sea flowing dress with many layers that hit the floor. I had walked out and they examined me.

"This just isn't you," Levy said.

I went back in to try on dress number two. This dress was a spaghetti strap, knee length black with yellow lace all over the skirt. When I walked out, they had immediately started laughing.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A BEE!" they fell over laughing.

I turned around and immediately tried on the last dress; this one was a spaghetti strap light purple knee length dress with light blue and pink tie dye lace. It was kind of cute. When I walked out they both seemed to like it.

"LUCYYYYY!" I heard someone say.

"OH SHIT…" I said.

Then Lyon walked in with something hidden behind his back.

"You need to try something on for me," he smiled.

I immediately went back into the dressing room and Lyon threw the dress overtop of the door.

"YOU BETTER PUT THIS ON!" he yelled.

"FINE!" I yelled back.

While I was putting it on I was surprised about how beautiful it was. It was even more beautiful than the last dress I had worn; the one I left over at Gray house from the winter formal, last year.

When I had finally gotten it on I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked beautiful. I opened the door and the small talk that was going on between levy, Erza, and Lyon had ceased. They became quite.

"How do I look?" I felt myself get embarrassed, my cheeks burned hot.

The dress was white with sequences and beads that make dress look gorgeous with the dress; it's a ball gown dress, that it's too poofy.

I felt hands grab me, and I got pulled into a bridal style hold. I heard myself squeal. I heard everyone start laughing.

I looked up to see Gray laughing.

"Why are you holding me like this?" I asked him.

"Lyon and I have decided we are going to prom with you! Whether you like it or not!" Gray said.

**Sorry for taking so long. I've have a lot on my plate. **

**I only have about a month before school ends. My school sucks…. We get out June 12****th this**** year, because my high school sucks. **

**I have exams and tests to study for, I may be able to put in a few more chapters before the summer, and then I may be able to update all the time, depending on how much time I have.**

**What can I say I'm a busy 15 year old trying to live life while balancing school and homework. **

**Thank you for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

Petals in the Wind

Chapter 10

"OW!" I screamed.

I was sitting in the salon that Levy's mother owned. Erza, Levy and I decided to spend the day of prom getting ready. At the moment we are getting our hair and nails done now.

"Lucy, do you have a thing for those two guys, what were their names…. Grains and Lemon?" Levy asked.

"It's Gray and Lyon and they have been my friends since I was a little girl. My parents used to argue a lot and one day I had had enough and ended up running away. I made it to a flower patch and ended up falling asleep; when I woke up these 2 little boys were sitting there watching me sleep. Lyon was sitting in Gray's lap, they were so cute. Lyon's younger then Gray, and Lyon has a girlfriend, and I have no clue about Gray," I explained.

"Do you like him?" Erza asked.

"Gray...? well….." I got cut off by my cell phone ringing.

I looked at my phone, it was Gray. I had answered, putting it on speaker phone, because my hair was getting done and Levy's mother told me not to mess with my hair.

"Hey Gray, what's up?" I answered.

"Hey, Lyon's got food poisoning from the Chinese food we had last night, looks like it's just going to be me and you tonight at prom," Gray informed me.

In the background I heard puking noises and flushing.

"Oh, too bad. I hope he feels better," I said.

The call had ended.

_**~2 Hours before prom~**_

I was finally dressed and I looked perfect from what everyone has been saying. My mother comes into my room where we were all getting ready.

"Lucy! Sweetheart! You look so beautiful!" She said, a tear rolling down her face.

"Thanks mom!" I said giving her a hug.

They guys seemed to be taking a longer time then we were. On this rate we were going to be late for prom.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Lucy! The guys are finally ready! It was hilarious they got their suits mixed up and they now figured it out!" my mom was laughing, informing us the guys were ready.

I walked out into the hallway. Erza, Levy and I all walked down the stairs, and immediately we started getting pictures taken. We did the stereotypical stair picture, and then a bunch of weird pictures. When we saw the guys, they had all the wrong ties on. We all started laughing.

I walked up to Gray and undid his tie. Everyone started laughing and my dad continued with the pictures.

Erza and Levy did the same. Levy handed me Gray's white tie, I handed Erza her Black tie, and Erza handed Levy the Aqua colored tie.

Grays face blushed as I placed his tie on him. I couldn't understand why, I was only inches away from his face when I had realized it. If someone would have pushed me a centimeter closer we would have been kissing. I felt a slight blush go over my face.

"Lucy! Come take a picture with your parents!" my mom said.

Levy was handed the camera and my parents came over to me and they both wrapped their one arm around me and stood their smiling. Then randomly Gray came in and joined in the picture.

~At dinner~

We were sitting at the table for dinner; it was a very fancy restaurant. We had to be well behaved… but that didn't last long. When we all had gotten our drinks and immediately our immaturity kicked in. I was hit in the face with a straw wrapper, and we were all in a straw wrapper war.

"I'm sorry, but this is a fine establishment, we would all appreciate it if you would act mature, or leave," the waiter had said to us all.

As soon as he left we all started laughing quietly.

They had then gave us our food and we ended up eating almost choking, cause we were laughing still.

When we had took our first step into the gym auditorium, it immediately smelled like armpit, and everyone was sweaty and gross.

I immediately got dragged into the giant crowd of sweaty seniors. I felt someone grinding up behind me and someone was in front of me. I looked around. I couldn't see anyone I knew. I suddenly felt a little nervous and scared. I felt someone grab my hand and I got pulled out of the crowd.

I heard the music slow down to a slow dance. I looked over to see who was holding my hand. I was relieved to see Gray. He had a smile on his face; he pulled me close to him, and I felt my face flush. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started to dance. I looked up at Gray; his face was as red as mine. He looked down at me. We stared into each other's eyes; more like got lost in each other's eyes. Our faces inched closer and closer together…until….

_**I'm gunna cut you off here because I think this is a long chapter being 869 words well…..more then that now… OH WELL**_

_**Thank you for reading! Sorry it took so long….. and the chapter maybe sucks but oh well, you're the one reading it! **_

_**Thannks for reading! **_

_**BYE!**_


	11. Chapter 11 sorry it took so long!

_**Petals in the Wind**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. And sorry if it sucks…. I'm upset and this is one of the only thing that I could think of doing. :/…. Life is a pain in my butt. **_

I felt his lips touch mine in one swift movement. It felt magical, it felt right.

But it all stopped with Grays coat vibrating simultaneously. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I bursted out laughing as he pulled out his phone, and took my hand dragging me to a quiet place. We ended up in the hallway at the school.

"WHAT!? Well just stay there! What do you mean!? Get back in your room! Get out of the house! Whatever is closer!" Gray said, "We will be there soon!"

I could see the expression of worry come across his face. I knew something was wrong. He wasn't worried about anything.

"Gray, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

"We need to leave now, I'm sorry for your night to be ruined… someone broke into your house, Lyon is terrified and can't do anything because he's sick," Gray explained.

"Okay let's go then," I said.

The car ride felt like it took forever. I kept calling Lyon to see if he was alright but it kept getting sent to voice mail.

"Stop calling him! They might find him!" Gray Scolded me.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so worried!" I confessed, "My parents are there so I hope they are all okay…"

"They are going to be just fine Lucy," Gray said, trying to get me to stop worrying.

"I hope your right!"

I heard sirens and saw flashing lights. There was police tape and a crowd of people surrounding my house.

"Gray!" My voice was cracking.

"Lucy calm down!"

I could hear the worry in his voice again.

We parked in my neighbor's driveway and we ran over to the crowd. I felt myself pushing people away from the center of attention. When I had made it inside the police tape I saw the police bringing out 2 bodies. I immediately ran over to the front door and the police grabbed me.

"Miss you can't go in there! It's a crime scene!" a man said to me.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled between sobs.

"Let her go! She deserves to know what happened!" the Chief of police said to the police officer.

The Chief walked up to me and put his arm around me. I looked behind me to see Gray telling me to go from behind the police line. He had led me inside to see blood stains, broken glass, and things thrown around everywhere.

"What happened?" I said covering my mouth.

"Someone had broken into the house and your father had tried to get him to stop and the guy had ended up…. murdering him. Your mother had called us; she was hiding from him with whom we thought was her son. He had killed your mother without any hesitation. We didn't find any other body," he explained.

I turned around and ran out of the house.

"There is nothing to see here! Go back to your houses!" I heard the police officers say to the crowd of people.

"LUCY!" I heard Gray yelling.

I knew they were not going to let him inside the police tape; so I got up and ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his tux. He wrapped his arms around me trying to calm me down.

"Shhhh, Lucy, let's get some stuff from your house and lets go to a hotel or something," Gray said, "I have leftover money."

Gray picked me up and brought me inside.

"Is it okay if we grab some stuff, we are going to stay at a hotel for the night," Gray asked the chief of police.

"Go ahead just don't touch the crime scene," he said, "If you see anything holler for us."

"Will do," Gray said.

I could feel his footstep with every step he took. With every step I felt more and more upset. I should have been here I kept saying to myself.

I felt Gray put me down. I looked up at him and I noticed, I was on my bed.

"I'll be back I have to go grab my things, get changed too," he said.

He kissed my forehead and left the room.

After a few minutes I had gotten up and grabbed my suit case from under my bed, I had packed some clean clothes from my dresser and put the gift Gray and Lyon had given me when I had left my hometown.

"They only left with my parents bodies… so where is Lyon?" I asked myself, looking at the picture from when we were all younger.

I put it in my suit case, and then moved to my closet to grab a few sweaters. When I opened the closet I grabbed a few sweaters and a few pairs of shoes and when I had dropped a shoe on the floor of my closet. When I had bent down to pick it up I saw a hand.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I threw all of my stuff and I heard footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall.

"What happened!?" I heard a police officer say.

"LUCY!" Gray yelled.

"THERES SOMETHING IN MY CLOSET!" I yelled.

A police officer had moved a few things in my closet to expose Lyon, Bleeding but still breathing.

"Lyon!" I said. The tears started going down my face again.

I felt Gray's arm wrap around me from behind. A police officer had gone to Lyon to check his pulse. He grabbed his radio and told them to bring an ambulance immediately.

"You two get your stuff and leave! You have been through enough already tonight!" the chief told us.

I got up and grabbed my pair of pink and orange tye dye converse off the floor and put them in my bag.

Gray grabbed mine and his bag and we left.

I leave you here.

Sorry for taking so long

I didn't mean to

I forgot all about it

I need someone to tell me to write lol


	12. Chapter 12

Petals in the wind

Chapter 12

_**Moo**_

_~3 weeks later Lucy's POV~_

I had returned to school last week, for my last weeks of school. Even though I couldn't concentrate I attempted to do work but in the end failed to get it done.

"Lucy, are you sure you're well enough to come to school?" Levy asked as we walked down the hallway towards our math class.

"Yea, I'm still a little upset about my parent's funeral 2 weeks ago, and Lyons still in a coma…"

Lyon had been in a coma since they had taken him to the hospital 3 weeks ago.

"How's Gray doing?" Levy asked as we took our seats next to each other.

"Well his school has allowed him to graduate early since he didn't have many classes anyway, and he's probably at the hospital with his brother. I hope his sister and mom decided to keep him company."

After school I said goodbye to Levy and started walking home, it was so empty and clean since the police had cleaned up everything and took care of all the broken stuff. I didn't want to be in the house but I had to because, well where would I go?

I lay down on the couch and pulled out my homework; but before I could actually get to doing it my cell phone started going off.

"Hello?"

"Lucy Dear, would it be okay if we stayed at your place, the hospital won't let us stay another night in Lyons room, they said we needed to shower, get a good night's rest and some real food," Gray and Lyons mom Ur had asked.

"Oh it's no problem, feel free to come by anytime, it gets really lonely here," I confessed.

"Okay, we will be on our way soon; we will pick up some groceries for you as a thank you gift, okay."

After saying our good byes I hung up, and went back to my homework.

I was jolted awake about 2 hours later by the door bell ringing. I had jumped up and ran to the door. When I had opened it I saw an exhausted family, Ur, Ultear, and Gray. They all had tear stained eyes and looked like they crawled out of a sweat factory.

"Hey, you guys okay?" I asked them.

"Yea, just tired," Ultear said yawning.

"I'll make us all some food, you two can go get showered," Ur announced.

"I had my parent's room and the guest room all ready for people to sleep in and if need be, I have stuff for the couch," I told them.

"Thank you so much for this," Ur thanked me.

"It's no big deal I enjoy the company."

Wow I sounded like an old widow….

I looked over and saw Gray had not said a word since he had left for the hospital a week and a half ago.

He looked like he was taking Lyon in a coma harshly.

After everyone was showered and we had all eaten, and the dishes were done we all sat down on the couch to watch TV. Gray was sitting on the far side of the couch, away from everyone.

"Well I'm going to bed, I'll take the guest room," Ultear yawned.

"I think I will go too," Yawned Ur, going to my parents room.

That left Gray and I on the couch.

We ended up watching my sister's keeper, a chic flick but it was all I could find. Everything was going all fine till the hospital scene came up and I heard sniffling over by Gray. Then I felt tears roll down my face as the funeral scene had come up. I immediately turned off the TV.

"I'm going to bed…." I said wiping the never ending tears from my face.

I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up at Grays face. He had tears streaming down it but he was trying to make me feel better.

Once he had released me I turned around and stuffed my face into his chest and just stood like that.

"Lucy, everything is going to be okay," I heard him finally say.

I looked up at him.

"Same goes to you," I sniffled.

I felt his warm hand touch my face. I melted at his touch. I looked up at him and I felt the warmth of our lips touch again. I instantly felt my sadness go away.

"Lucy, I think it's time you went to bed, you have school in the morning, and I need some sleep before I pass out on you," Gray told me.

"Night," I said kissing him on the cheek and going up to my room.

Later that night I had woken up to my door being opened.

"Who's there," I said.

"Lucy, your couch is not comfy at all," Gray yawned.

"What do you want me to do about that?" I told him.

"Let me sleep with you," he said.

"Fine, I'm tired, don't keep me up," I told him, without arguing.

"I felt his body heat radiating off him when he got under the covers. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Gray, let go of me," I told him.

I got no replay and when I went to tell him again, I realized, he was already passed out.

Shortly after I had too.

_**Sorry it took so long, I'm lazy and can't think of anything. So this is the best you can get. :P**_

_**I feel lazy, school started in 3 weeks so I will attempt to write more chapters before then, but no guarantees on anything. **_

_**:D**_

_**Thanks for reading my newest chapter! **_


End file.
